Dragon Ball: Raging Blast DLC/Somarinoa
Ticholla frame *'Bio:' Saiyan mercenary seeking out the true heir to the Saiyan throne. *'Species:' Saiyan *'Character Type:' Average Attacks Super Attacks *'Artsy Choker:' A parry technique that lets Ticholla dodge an incoming attack by sidestepping. Afterwards he grabs the opponent by the throat, saying, "Ah, ah, ah! You didn't say the magic word!" and holds them up in the air to strangle them and finally charges a ki blast in his palm and fires it off at point-blank range right into the opponent's throat, knocking them back. *'Finger Beam:' Similar to other Finger Beam attacks, although Ticholla holds his hand like a finger gun and drops his thumb when he fires the attack, saying "Bang". *'Death Blossom:' A ki attack that causes Ticholla to spin in circles, firing ki seemingly at random, vastly increasing his chances of hitting a foe no matter where they may be. Useful against fast opponents or if you don't know where your target may be coming from; however, the attack suffers a decrease in damage due to covering such a wide area (the damage output is still all there but divided amongst the numerous blasts). *'Soulblade:' A melee-ranged strike that deals significant damage if it hits. However it temporarily takes a portion of the user's life away as it is used to create the blade, meaning it is dangerous to use when low on health. Transformations frame|Tikale *Oozaru (VS mode, special battles only) — greatly increases size and strength, but drops speed by a lot. *Hyper Saiyan — drastically ramps up speed, though doesn't increase power level by too much. On par with Super Saiyan 3 transformations. *Cybo Saiyan *Cybo Saiyan 2 *Mega Saiyan *Mega Saiyan 2 *Omni Saiyan *Fusion: Tikale (Ticholla + Kale) Dialogue To Airbrush Versus *'Ticholla:' "If we're going to win this, we're going to have to do this right." *'Airbrush:' "Alright, enough with the speeches and get on with the sparring already." Victory *'Ticholla:' "Not bad. But there's still room for improvement." Defeat *'Ticholla:' "Holy-!! You've really improved!" To Chilblain Versus *'Ticholla:' "Did it just get cold in here?" *'Chilblain:' "This is nothing. Soon you'll be an icy corpse!" Victory *'Ticholla:' "No more cold blooded killing for you!" Defeat *'Ticholla:' "So... cold... I can't g-go on...!" To Frigit Versus *'Ticholla:' "You're a little young to be an exterminator, aren't you?" *'Frigit:' "Teehee! Daddy loves me best!" Victory *'Ticholla:' "Hey, stop crying already, will you?" Defeat *'Ticholla:' "Augh... the squirt got me..." To Gaccu Versus *'Ticholla:' "Stand down, Gaccu. You don't stand a chance here." *'Gaccu:' "I've got more than one trick up my sleeve." Victory *'Ticholla:' "Exactly the outcome everyone expected." Defeat *'Ticholla:' "I lost to the likes of you?! This can't be!" To Gordo Versus *'Ticholla:' "Master Gordo... it is an honor!" *'Gordo:' "Show me what our people are made of this generation!" Victory *'Ticholla:' "Have... I really surpassed the master??" Defeat *'Ticholla:' "Now, that's what I expect from the master!" To Hypotherm Versus *'Hypotherm:' "Another trophy for the wall!" *'Ticholla:' "N-No!! I'm not ready yet!" Victory *'Ticholla:' "Maybe now we won't have to hide our faces anymore." Defeat *'Ticholla:' "Who will stop Laiyas now?" To Laiyas Versus *'Ticholla:' "You mad, sadistic fool! I'll never let you accomplish your goal!" *'Laiyas:' "You'll never get a chance to stop me." Victory *'Ticholla:' "Finally you fall! A new age for the Saiyan race is dawning!" Defeat *'Ticholla:' "Master Gordo... I've... failed you." To Lavor Versus *'Ticholla:' "Taking the word of a mad man over your own son? How pathetic." *'Lavor:' "Perhaps you should look in a mirror and see what pathetic really looks like!" Victory *'Ticholla:' "Now are you willing to listen to what we have to say?" Defeat *'Ticholla:' "Ugh... how did you-?" Category:Somarinoa Category:Dragon Ball Fanon Category:Downloadable Content